


Robbie Winchester's Crazy Trip Across The Multiverse

by Hudine



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, F/M, Fem!Sam, Original Character(s), female!Sam, this whole thing is crazy, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which <i>'Samantha'</i> Winchester and Gabriel have a son and said son gets sent to play fetch with Virgil by Balthazar instead of Sam and Dean. Only problem is he lands in a universe with magic not the reality where their life is a TV show. Rob Winchester never was the sort to stay put so he goes on his own little trip across the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbie Winchester's Crazy Trip Across The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger fic I'm writing. Problem is I tend to write out of order sometimes. I wrote this and thought it was too much fun to just let it sit until I'm done with enough of the parent fic to release the chapter.
> 
> In this AU Chuck who can see across all his universes decided he didn't trust Amara enough. He needs more archangels and has not got the time to create them. So the best option is to breed the ones he's already got. In this reality Sam is female and he knows his wayward son and his hedonistic nature too well, so makes sure he meets Samantha Winchester soon after starting freshman year at Stanford. Knowing he wouldn't be able to resist seducing Lucifer's future vessel, he makes sure all controseptive messures fail.
> 
> So Robert Dean Winchester is born. Chuck puts protective measures in place on the boy to make sure mainly the host doesn't kill him, but works for pretty much anything, but fades as he gets older and more able to protect himself. He even ends up raising him during the events of the apocalypse because Sam figgured leaving him with a prophet that had an archangel tethered to him was good protection, and Gabriel found it funny to trick his brother into protecting his kid. 
> 
> Sam and Dean don't know about Chuck's secret identity but Gabriel figgured it out early on and told Rob. So Chuck dropped much of the act with his grandson and they ended up with a pretty good relationship because of it.

Rob Winchester was officially bored. At least when he was staying at Chuck's house his Granddad was always slipping past Raphael who didn't pay enough attention, showing him how to do cool stuff, taking him to all sorts of cool places and parallel worlds. His father was pretty good for that too, but Gabriel was busy trying to stop his Uncle Raphael starting the apocalypse all over again to get much training time in. His mother and Uncle Dean were off doing a dangerous hunt with his Great Grandfather Samuel. So he was stuck at Grandpa Bobby's place, who was off to the store to pick up some stuff.

Things suddenly started to look up when Uncle Balthazar appeared in the living room and started rummaging around in cabinets and even pulled out blood from the fridge. He was gathering ingredients for a spell. "Um Uncle Balthazar what are you doing?"

"You've seen the Godfather right?"

"No. That movie is like a godzillion years old, why would I watch it?"

Balthazar stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Rob like he just told him the moon really was a giant egg and it was going to hatch any day now. "Sometimes kid, I can't believe we're related at all. I'm going to have a serious talk with your Dad about your education. What's is he teaching you, that he left out the classics? I don't believe for a moment that _'The Trickster'_ isn't teaching you his tricks, and some of the best ones come from ideas from those."

"He's taught me plenty tricks. We're supposed to be progressing from illusions to creating pocket dimensions but things have been heating up too much with Uncle Raphael. We've not had much time to fool around like that."

"Speaking of which, Uncle Ralphy is about to hit this place with every angel he's got. So I've got an unofficial mission I wanted to send your mother and uncle Dean on. But looks like I'm going to have to settle for the pint sized Winchester instead, and hope your Dad don't kill me slowly and horribly for it later." Balthazar handed him a key. "Keep this safe. Don't let Raphael get his hands on it."

Balthazar finished drawing on the window then pushed Robbie trough it. The young nephilim found that once he picked himself up, he was in a hotel with garish seventies decor and his father, uncles Dean and Castiel, as well a tall guy he'd never seen before where looking at him funny. Particularly the two angels. Cas had duct tape over his mouth for some unknown reason. He used his grace like Granddad Chuck taught him to in these situations to get a feel for the universe and his place inside it. "Really? Not just a parallel universe, but one of D... Gabriel's pocket dimensions?! I saw what was on that spell, your aim is way off Uncle Balthazar!" There was canned laughter at the comment coming from nowhere.

"You know he can't hear you, right?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and looking petulantly at him accompanied by more laughter.

"Yea, I got no idea why I said that." There was more laughter. "That wasn't even funny."

"I know. Been driving me CRAZY! Hey kid you wouldn't know a way out of here do you?" Dean asked.

"Yea, click your heals together three times and say _'I want to go home'_ ," Rob replied sarcastically. "You never know, this is a cheesy seventies sitcom, it might work."

"Wait, did you call him Gabriel?" The strangely familiar tall guy asked.

"Yea, spoil all my fun why don't ya kiddo."

"Yea well how was I to know? In my universe Dean knows who you are."

"Just Dean?" The guy asked.

"I don't know who you are, sorry."

"Sam Winchester, Dean's my brother. So you're from another universe and I'm guessing I don't exist there."

"Not exactly...... There is a Samantha Winchester." This time the laughter wasn't entirely faked, Dean and Gabriel both burst out laughing. "She's my mother."

That stopped Gabriel laughing. He had no doubt guessed who fathered him, even if the link to his grace wasn't multiverseal which would tell him immediately; Rob looked just like his father's vessel Richard.

"If it helps, I believe there was a lot of alcohol and a couple rouge cupids involved," he consoled his parallel father.

"Not really, no. We need to get you out of here before Luci shows up and decides to kill me for fucking his vessel, even if it was in another universe. He can be crazy possessive."

That statement finally stopped Dean's laughter. "What?" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"Open you're eyes Dean-o, _'Samantha'_ , the kid looks just like me. Even if he didn't I'd still know."

Suddenly another angel flew through the window and grabbed Rob. Rob's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of his grip. "Give me the key you filthy nephilim abomination."

"Nice to see you too Uncle Virgil. How's kissing Raphael's ass going for you?"

"Hey, Virgil! Stand down!" Gabriel barked out and managed to wrestle Rob from his grip and got between them pulling out his blade. "What are you doing! He's just a fledgling."

"That _'fledgling'_ is complicit in stealing a great deal from the armoury in heaven."

"And when you where the equivalent of his age you rearranged the whole armoury and Michael spent forever trying to find his sword and armour because of it. I'm betting the realities aren't that different."

Vigil actually blushed. "Look I don't want to hurt the boy. I may have been a bit hasty before. It's just I need to get those weapons back! Balthazar stole them and he's gone and hid them and Jeremiel has the key to get into the hiding place."

"And Raphael is trying to restart the apocalypse. No thanks, we've only just stopped it. If I hand the key over he'll pop Michael and Lucifer out of the cadge we shoved their asses back into. No I'm not going to tell you how we did it because it will only give Virgil ideas."

"What kind of name is Jeremiel, Sammy?" Dean asked making a dig at his brother instead. He was smarter than people gave him credit for. He figured out that if he told them how in front of Virgil, Virgil would tell Raphael how to open the cadge and that would be really bad.

Rob rolled his eyes. "My name is Robert Dean Winchester, after Grandpa Bobby and you Uncle Dean. I normally go by Rob or Robbie. Jeremiel is the angel name Granddad gave me shortly after I was born. It means _'mercy of God'_ , probably because he spared and protected me instead of letting the host kill me like most nephilim. No one calls me Jeremiel other than angels that don't know me, or Granddad when I'm in trouble. Which is frequently. He says I'm too much like my Dad when he was my age. I mean it was just a couple Jackalopes I made as a joke, now they are all over Indiana. Said something about it being the platypus all over again."

"You've met God?" Cas spoke for the first time, haven finally got the tape off his mouth.

"So have you Uncle Cas. All three of you have. He's hiding in plain sight. He also won't interfere anymore than he already has in his disguise. God wants everyone including the Angels to have free will and that includes the bad side of those decisions. Intervention would only negate free will. He also told me it doesn't solve anything, _'just enables dicks like Michael and Lucifer'_. I'd tell you exactly where he is hiding but that seems like a good way to get grounded. Literally. Last time he took my wings away for a couple months."

"Old man's going soft, took mine away for a couple centuries once," Gabriel snarked.

"When your eight a couple months feels like a couple centuries," Rob snarked right back.

"And you're so much older now huh?"

"Of corse, I'm ten. Technically. I'm actually fifteen because I remember five years in an alternative timeline Zachariah created to try and get Uncle Dean to say yes."

"Why am I suddenly glad I don't have to deal with your preteen years? Something tells me you're going to be worse than Fen and your brother Fenrier was the worst preteen, ever."

"Funny Granddad said the same thing about you." He replied in a huff. He liked his brother Fenrier, Fen spoiled him rotten every time they met. Despite his reputation as the big bad wolf, he was great with children. Wolves are all about the pack and family. Always reminded him of Uncle Dean in that regard. Once Uncle Dean, like Fenrier, regarded you as family, he'd die for you.

Gabriel glared at Virgil who was going to laugh. "Shut up Virgil, you weren't much better."

"Been great talking to you guys, but I got to go. Bye Virgil! Good luck catching up!" With that he used what his Granddad Chuck taught him about jumping universes and vanished.

 

* * *

Rob jumped through several non descript parallel universes, not really taking the time to explore, just jump in and jump out to try and shake his tail. Except the last one, where he got caught up in some family drama involving his great grandfather Henry Winchester, time travel and a hell knight. Said Knight of Hell tried to kill Henry but Rob landed in a tangle between them and for the first time in a long time the mark on his forehead activated when the killing blow that was meant for Henry hit him instead. His mark flared up as God's own grace gathered around him and smited the Hell Knight Abbadon. He didn't stick around though in case there was unforeseen problems because of it.

He made a blind jump from that universe and thought he was going to get lost in the void, but then he had felt something catch him and drag him to safety. Robbie did a double take as he looked around after pulling himself up off of the metal floor grating. "This is so dam cool!"

"What! Who are you and how did you get inside my TARDIS?" a tall skinny guy in a brown pinstriped suite asked indigently.

He felt an amused chuckle come from the being that caught him and realised it was the TARDIS. Well that answers the how he got there part. His Dad would love the hint of mischief rolling off of her in waves. "I'm Rob, and this is so cool. You must be the Doctor! It's great to meet you, I'm a huge fan of the show."

"Show?" He asked confused and running his sonic over Rob.

"Yea, I'm from one of those universes where all this is a TV show," he answered making a gesture that obviously meant all around him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I hate those universes. Everyone knows me in them. I'm just glad reception cut out for the time war. That doesn't answer how you got here though, the walls were sealed when the time war started in earnest. And even if they weren't, getting into the TARDIS any way other than though those doors should be impossible."

"How did Donna get in the first time then?"

"She got pulled here because of a build up of huon particles drawn to the huon particles inside the TARDIS."

"And I'm half human, half what you would call eternal. She dragged me in here the same way. Good job she did cause I don't fancy getting stuck in the void. Serves me right for jumping blind, but I was in a bit of a panic. Granddad is going to give me a really stern talking to and make me repeat twenty dimensional math for that." He patted the nearest support column. "Thanks old girl."

"Half human, half eternal. I didn't think they allowed that," the Doctor sounded interested despite himself.

"Not normally. I'm just an extra chess piece in His game, created much the same reasons you were. Even if He does love us, He'll still use us. I feel your grace, well what I was always told is grace, but you no doubt have a long technical name for. Don't recognise the eternal you came from though. Maybe they don't exist in my universe or died before I was born. I really am only fifteen after all."

"I'm not half. I'm a quarter. You can feel that?"

"Guess that explains why you can't talk to your TARDIS properly then. Either it's because I have more grace than you, or that my father is the messenger, or Gabriel as the humans call him. She says she's been screaming loudly at you for....well she's not good with linear time, but let's just say ages. The most you've got is a read on her emotions."

"She can't talk, she exists in too many dimensions."

"And I'm a twenty dimensional being stuffed inside a human body, and I can talk to you just fine," Rob shot back rolling his eyes. "She can't talk because the Time Lords built in safety measures to stop her. She says her sisters can't because of that and because no one taught them how. She can because of _'the bad wolf incident'_. Which by the way is what she wanted me to tell you. She said to tell you the words _'Bad Wolf'_."

"What?!"

"Yea, something about the walls of the universe have broke down. The stars are going out and Rose has been looking for you. Well good luck with that. Donna has woken up and haven seen the TV show, I really, really don't want to be here when you don't go to that shopping planet that was supposed to be the next episode. Even if I did just save her from getting a whole great big parallel world being built around her. Long story, don't ask. Bye!"

This time Rob looked carefully before jumping back toward his causal nexus, leaving a gaping Doctor in his wake staring at the spot he just vacated.

 

* * *

 

He was grabbed again and almost panicked but was soon soothed by the familiar grace as he got dragged into yet another reality. This one only parallel to his own. Rob looked around the unfamiliar underground room. He saw a male version of his mother, Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas, and his Granddad who was the one that caught and dragged him here by a wing. Then he noticed who was also inhabiting Cas's vessel and panicked hiding behind Chuck. "Lucifer!"

"Aww look, the fledgling's heard of me!"

"Samael, stop scaring the fledgling." Chuck brought him around from where he was hiding. "It's ok little one he won't hurt you."

Lucifer looked shocked and finally managed to stop gaping like a fish. "You called me Samael."

"It's your name isn't it? Or the closest modern translation." Chuck rolled his eyes. "You really didn't notice I fully reconnected you to Heaven when I healed you?"

"I knew something felt different, but to be honest I've been ignoring the gaping wound where the connection once was so long I didn't look."

"Just don't make me regret it, or I'll do something to you that will make you wish you where back in that cadge."

"What am I going to do? You're controlling me, remember? Anyway, why would I want to hurt a fledgling? You were the one that was all, go forth and kill all nephilim. Something that almost made Gabriel disobey a direct order. Which is why I'm surprised he fathered one. It was hard enough for him to kill other angels children, he'd never be able to kill his own."

"It was the out of control ones that needed killing. I'll admit I was hasty in having even the innocent ones killed, and I should never have made Gabriel out of all of you do it. It probably is the biggest contribution towards why he ran away and joined the pagans. At the time they were in danger of outbreeding humans. Not much chance of that happening now."

"Gabriel has a kid?" Dean asked looking Rob over and no doubt seeing the resemblance.

"He has six of them in this universe, haven't you ever read the lore on Loki? Robbie here is from another universe. He seems to have been doing a lot of jumping around through them lately. He finally jumped close enough for me to grab hold of him, which wasn't easy. Kid's as fast as his father, almost ended up with just a hand full of feathers instead," Chuck replied ruffling Rob's hair affectionately.

"Thanks for that, my wing still hurts," Rob grumbled back.

"Sorry," Chuck apologised and healed his wing. "Now I just need some of your grace. It's closest to Gabriel's." At least it didn't hurt when Chuck extracted grace, he just seemingly produced a small vile full of it from nowhere. "Ok, I'm going to need salt, lambs blood, the bone of a lesser Saint and a window. In the mean time Robbie you sit down in the library and start working on your twenty dimensional math, and considering where you just came from you can do it in mathematical Galliferian."

Rob groaned, "But Granddad!"

"Next time come up with an easier punishment. You suggested it, besides could be worse I could be making you do it in English they've not invented the short hand for it yet. Also you need to recover the grace I took anyway. You get out of here as soon as that is done because I don't need Amara getting hold of you. Then you can get back to, how was it Balthazar put it when Sam and Dean went though this? Oh yea, _'playing fetch with Virgil'."_

"I don't appreciate being a stick."

"Yea, but face it. You were board silly before this, you're human family tend to forget you're not fully human and can look after yourself better than they can."

"Wait, how's that spell going to bring back Gabriel? All of it but the grace is what Balthazar used on us to send us to that reality where our lives was a fricken TV show," Dean stated, "You said Gabriel is dead."

"I never said Gabriel is dead. I just said it was beyond my power to bring him back, and bringing him back was going to take more time than we have. Lucifer didn't kill his brother, he shoved him into another reality where he plays Gabriel on a TV show called Supernatural. Sound familiar? It should considering Balthazar did the same thing to you guys, only a different one. If Rob wasn't flying past and I grabbed him for his grace, you'd have to go in and search for him manually. Even as Jared and Jensen that could take a while, and we'd have to figure out what to do with the real Jared and Jensen while you two are pretending to be them. The whole thing could get messy."

 

* * *

 

**_In another reality during a R2M con panel..._ **

 

Rob Benidict trailed off mid answer to the question he was asked as a glowing red symbol appeared behind Rich. "Uh what is that behind Rich?"

"It looks like the spell Balthazar used in The French Mistake, only it's upside down and not on a window," the fan who asked the question Rob had been answering and was still at the mic, answered.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Rich let out the expletive as he turned around to look, "Want to know the funny thing about that episode? I've spent the past six years living it. How the heck did Dad get some of my grace to lock onto me? I half expected Sam and Dean to replace Jared and Jensen which is why I've been avoiding them since the end of season ten. This, not so much."

"What are you talking about Rich?" Matt asked confused.

Rich looked around him at the look of dawning comprehension on quite a lot of the fan's faces. "They get it, they can explain when I disappear in a minute. Rob, Matt, you've been two of the best friends I've ever had. As for the rest of you guys, sorry we didn't get to finish Kings of Con, and sorry you're about to get dropped in a great big pile of shit from our funders Rob. I guess it's time for me to stop running away and go home."

Rob grabbed hold of Rich's shoulder. "Wait, Gabriel didn't show up at the end of season eleven---" he got cut off as he got grabbed along with Gabriel and dragged through the symbol, both of them seemingly vanishing.

* * *

Rob Winchester heard yet another parallel version of his father arguing with someone that sounded like Chuck, but obviously wasn't because he was responding to the name Robbie. Grinning he got a read on the situation and did a quick calculation on a peace of paper, deciding he actually preferred the circular time lord script for high level math. It was a complex language because of the degree of accuracy needed when writing with it, but it was good for this sort of thing. Which is why the time lords invented it in the first place.

When everyone made their way into the library it didn't take him long to find the right Chuck and hand Him the peace of paper. "Here you go Granddad, those are the correct calculations for that spell without grabbing hitchhikers."

"And that's how you got some of my grace. How'd you end up in this reality anyway kid?"

"Playing fetch with Uncle Virgil. I was passing when I got grabbed."

"Yea, He's been doing a lot of grabbing recently."

"Jibril, Jeremiel that's enough."

"You're in trouble now, He used your proper names," Lucifer mock whispered to them.

"Shut up Samael, you're not exactly innocent in this, since you sent your brother to that reality in the first place."

"Now who's getting called by their proper name," Gabriel shot back in the way of little brothers everywhere. Chuck just glared at him and he sank into one of the library chairs. "Sorry."

"Ok, so yes my math was a little off, but how was I to know someone was going to be touching Gabriel at the time. And Dean Winchester if you even think of uttering the smart remark you're coming up with about Gabriel and his activity in the porn industry.... Well you think you got it bad now, with a not so hit book series about you're lives? Just imagine what it would be like if it was a popular TV show in this universe as well."

"You wouldn't," he squeaked.

"I'd even remake Metatron to be my editor."

"Uh guys... Please don't do something worse than death to me too for interrupting, but I've already shot up to my last scene in season eleven; and although the timing isn't exactly clear. Amara is going to show up here in the bunker in person looking for uh Chuck, soon," Rob Benidict interrupted, "Rich... I mean Gabriel, and that's going to take some getting used to. I get you're upset because I'm at risk here because of your aunt, but if sending me back is going to weaken the walls between both our universes like He said upstairs and put it at risk too I don't want to go back."

"You know how the series ended. It might never be safe for you to go home Robbie. You'll never see your friends or family again, even if it's the same outcome because we can't risk my aunt and Dad getting into another argument."

"I know."

"You've picked a heck of a time to be brave," Gabriel muttered. "Especially when Dad has warded Himself up so tight it's hard to tell the difference between the two of you at the moment. She probably knows what his human form looks like since she's been inside Dean-o's head."

"Your friend has a point Gabriel, we need to get away from here," Chuck spoke up and clicked his fingers sending them to outside the wear house used to confront Amara. Just in time as Rob got hit by a bolt of lightning, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head and he hit the ground. "Crap. There goes Donatello and we're no where near ready for her."

"How did Rob get to be a prophet! There is definitely no Rob Benidict on the list!" Gabriel exclaimed as he bent over to help his best friend.

"No but there is a Chuck Shurley. There never was a real Chuck Shurley, that was always me. When your friend got dragged here with you Chuck should have been dragged to the universe you came from. Problem is since he didn't really exist he couldn't be dragged there, so Rob took his place. Donatello died and the universe tried to right itself by activating you're friend as prophet."

"Oh man, I don't think I ever acted those headaches bad enough," he replied letting Gabriel help him up.

Chuck set a hand on his chest. "Sorry this is going to hurt." He burned sigils on his ribs then soothed the pain away.

"I'm never going home now no matter what happens, even if you do cadge her, am I?"

"Sorry, the whole universe would break. Not to mention what it might do to yours. Gabriel wasn't powerless there, just no where near as powerful. He was playing minor tricks on you and the rest of your friends the whole time. He knows from his time with the pagans how to tap into the power of human belief. It's why he started going to those conventions, they focused it. Kind of like I'd be most powerful in a cathedral full of worshippers."

"I didn't use it all for nefarious means. Rob you should have died of that stroke two years ago, long before I got you to the hospital. You got no idea how terrible it is to need to get one of the guys to make a joke, about praying to Gabriel for your fast and speedy recovery, just to heal you as much as I did. Some of them actually did, but most of them thinking it was enough to focus the energy to me. I also stole Jensen's phone and tweeted the same thing."

"Huh, so that's how Matt's car got on the roof," was all Rob was going to say about it for now. He needed time to process.

"Look, Gabriel you know the plan I assume?" Chuck interrupted getting them back on track.

"Yea."

"Good, go take our newest prophet on a field trip. Take him to see the real Richard Speight in heaven and stash him there until this is over."

"The real Rich is dead?"

"Yea, sorry. Lucifer killed him after he made the switch to make it look like he killed Gabriel." Chuck replied sadly. "Tell the angels the plan, it will hopefully go over better and faster coming from you Gabriel than if I sent Lucifer up there. Most of the ones left only remember him as the monster under the bed, you however always were everyone's favourite brother."

"Oh please, I've no doubt Michael and Raphael have painted me to be only a step up from Lucifer. Some of them where very young when I left."

"What Granddad said is true. Back in my universe it's only Raphael's supporters that barely tolerate me, and that's only because of the protection Granddad put on me both by spell and registering me in the Host's roster. The reset accept me because I'm _'your son'_ Raphael has most the heavy hitters on his side, but you have the majority of the Host on yours," Robbie Winchester stated, "If you were willing to kill other angels you'd have won the fight by now, but you're not, and that wins over even more to our side all the time."

"He's your son?" the other Rob asked confused.

"I thought that was obvious by how much he looks like me, or at least one of Richard's kids. He's not mine though, he was fathered by a parallel version of me," Gabriel answered rolling his eyes. "I'm guessing by the hight and set of the jaw you're also half Winchester."

"Half Gabriel, half Winchester. Brother you may have created a monster," Lucifer joked.

"My name's Robert Dean Winchester, after Grandpa Bobby and Uncle Dean. I normally go by Rob or Robbie, and after meeting Mr Rob _'plays-Chuck-on-TV'_ Benidict, I finally see what Granddad always found amusing about that."

"Lucifer, I don't think he created a monster. I know he did," Chuck replied hugging His grandson affectionately, "All of both Gabriel and Dean's sarcasm, none of Sam's sensibility, and Gabriel's sense of humour. Add that Winchester dogged tenacity in the face of anything you throw at them on top, and you got my favourite headache. But he's a good one. Go on kid time you where headed to the next universe." He didn't give him time to argue, just threw him out of that universe.

 

* * *

 

Rob was getting a little fed up of this when he got caught yet again, but this time gently. His Graddad had aimed where he was tossing him and used another version of Himself to catch him. "I'll probably never get used to how you can communicate with yourself across realities like that," he grumbled out as a greeting.

Chuck laughed straightening him up. "J used to say the same thing."

"I've never met my youngest Uncle," Rob replied as he regained his sense of equilibrium.

"You have, you just don't know you have. It's funny during the whole apocalypse in pretty much any reality, no one thought to ask, _'where is Jesus in this? Isn't there supposed to be a second coming?'_ He got reincarnated into the least likely person. You want to guess who?"

"Not really," Rob replied, "I'd have said Chuck Shurley, but I found out last universe you just made him up. I know from what Dad told me about him that he was just a man and not well you, although one with extra ordinary powers because you fathered him. Gave me a rather hilarious sex education talk on the subject and all the steps you forgot about in the process."

"He would, did the same thing to Mary. She didn't find it as funny. The bible don't tell that part either. I made sure the vase she threw at him actually hurt too. I'll give you a hint, they're both the eldest son of Mary."

That caused Rob to stop dead in his tracks in the post apocalyptic landscape he and Chuck where walking through, just like when they had to scavenge back when the angels created this timeline in his own universe. Chuck let him remember that timeline so he'd remember all the extra stuff He taught him in it. "You mean to tell me Uncle Dean is the dam second coming?"

"Yea, pretty much. He's not my son this time around, that was all John Winchester. But of his soul and its original vessel, yes. It's why he's _'The Righteous Man'_. It's more than just a title. All the angels know it too, at least instinctively if not literally. Heck even Amara knows on some level, it's why she's so smitten with him. You've noticed how shiny his soul is despite everything it's been through. That's why. Sam's is pretty shiny too because the Winchester's and the Campbell's are the strongest lines of J's descendants. That whole story about him not ascending to Heaven and having descendants is true. Although Leonardo didn't know who they are, and even the Vatican have lost track of them. The Men of Letters know about the Winchester's, they've kept them as legacies in the organisation from only a few generations after J's time because of that. They don't know about the Campbell's though, they lost track of that branch during the first out brake of the Black Death. Now you know one of the biggest family secrets."

"Dad always avoided the topic anytime I asked about what happened to Jesus."

"Yea, sorry about that. I told him not to tell you. Told him I'd tell you when you're old enough. He's been at me for years to tell you. For what it's worth Castiel is as clueless as you were. You're old enough to not go blabbing to Dean or your mother. As funny as it would be to see the look on Dean's face it never turns out well any time he finds out, for either of us."

"It explains a lot about why Dean Winchester finds a lot of trouble staying dead," Rob joked as he started to move again and look under upturned dumpsters, inside cars and other places for salvageable food, toilet paper, or other such usable items.

"I think that's just a Winchester thing in general."

"Or why you always let Dean talk you into stuff, and get away with things. You're feeling guilty."

"And you are way too observant."

"You got to remember though, Uncle Dean's choices are his own. Ok he's been heavily manipulated into a lot of them, mostly by your other children. But they were his and not Yours. I don't know enough about what really happened around two thousand years ago to tell you anything about Jesus but I can tell you plenty about Dean Winchester. And come to think of it he's that self sacrificing I can actually see it now. No wonder they got him by killing my mother. I'm guessing Azazel and Lillith knew. But not Crowley. He'd have tried to use the information by now and isn't old enough to have met him first time around."

"Like I said, too observant." Chuck started looking through yet another car. "Ooo look, Oreos!" He opened the packet and took one then offered the packet over to him.

"God no! Those are way too out of date!"

That made Chuck burst out in laughter. "I love how I play the role of Chuck so well, seven years later I can still trick you into taking my name in vain! Well I, God, say, I've just after making them to mess with you, and even if I hadn't it's not like either of us are going to get sick."

That made Rob burst out laughing as well. "Hey remember that universe we went to with the Shadow Hunters in it? All the traditional myths about vampires were true there and that one daylighter vampire named Simon? After you talked Raziel into temporarily misplacing Michael's actual sword _'Glorious'_ he found out you where God."

"Yea, poor kid could no longer say the name Chuck, and he was one of the biggest Chuck Noris fans out there. His werewolf friend was a complete asshole and kept trying to make him say the name Chuck. Was rather funny to watch. I did take pity on him though and remove the block. He wasn't a bad kid after all. We should go back there so you can meet Ithuriel's other child Jace who they where trying to save. You'll like Jace. Maybe go watch Simon's accession by the mortal cup. Raziel's got plans for that one. So has the parallel version of your father who was watching over Ithuriel's kids while looking for his brother. He got called back to his reality because of what is going on in his universe, but he'll show up as well."

"How can he ascend if he's a vampire? You said Clary and Jace were true nephilim because they had enough angel blood in them and because Ithuriel chose to claim them even if he didn't physically father them like my Dad did me. And it was because of that the vampire became a daylighter because he drank angel blood. But even a daylighter can't ascend to be a blood nephilim, can they?"

"No. But he's not going to still be a vampire. He's going to give up his immortality to get out of one of Amara's realms."

"That's why you didn't just cure the vampirism, just removed the mark on his forehead like mine that they've been mistakenly calling _'The Mark of Cain'_ and let him use your name. You said his immortality would be of use to him later."

"I'm going to teach you about how to see the future and predict the most likely outcome next. Your father is pretty good at it, but I think you could end up being better on an individual scale. Your Dad is better at world wide things." So they linked grace to grace and talked as he instructed the whole way back towards base camp.

 

* * *

 

Camp Chitaugua looked pretty much like it did when he was last here in his reality (sort of). Chuck cut off the teaching half a mile out as usual in case anyone figured out what they where doing. He still had practice exercises locked in his head. As he started to see people he looked at their futures. It was all pretty bleak, making him glad this timeline is going to end soon. Then he saw one woman's future and shuddered at what he seen. _'Granddad I really didn't need to see that, you and Risa, really? She hates you,'_ Rob sent to Chuck mentally who laughed in response.

_'And that is a valuable lesson in why you shouldn't keep looking into the future. Hey a guy has needs. Being in human form comes with all the hormones of one, just you wait till those kick into full swing. You've only ever been as old as thirteen. Anyway she's just trying to make Dean jealous and she hates me marginally less than Castiel.'_

"What are you laughing and grinning at Chuck?" Risa asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just something the kid said before you got here. The world may be ending but you got to get your laughs when you can, right?"

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Robbie. I found him when out scavenging. He's been on his own for a while."

"We're having enough trouble feeding the people we've already got."

"But he's just a kid! And he's not infected. He's only, what? Ten? He can't eat all that much. He lost his mother a few years ago in Detroit and his father before that in Muncie, Indiana. He's staying even if I have to give up part of my own rations!"

All the commotion brought Past Dean to them who had just escaped. "Hey what's wrong here?"

"Chuck is picking up strays."

"He's just a kid, what is he supposed to do? Leave him to fend for himself?"

"You heard or fearless leader, Risa. The boy stays."

Risa huffed, then had a go at Dean about sleeping with another girl and left.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Chuck asked to preserve his cover.

"Yea, and I'm getting right on that. Have you seen Cas?"

"Yea, he's in his cabin." When Dean looked blankly he played along. "You know that one over there." Chuck pointed acting confused.

"Sure. I knew that. See you later Chuck."

"See you later J," he replied under his breath for only him and Rob with his enhanced hearing to hear. "Come on kid, let's go do your favourite thing."

"What?"

"Inventory."

Robbie groaned and couldn't help replying, "You know I hate inventory duty."

"Me too, but it needs done. We can't all do the exciting stuff, the guys risking there lives need us to do it so they are free to protect the camp."

"There isn't a Chrote within ten miles of here. Or any other supernatural creature."

"They don't know that. Besides you know why we're the only ones that can know what we have. Now come on the sooner we start the sooner we can get it over with."

"I unlike the majority of Christians, Jews, Muslims, and almost every other religion out there that worship _'The One God'_ , I know you're not perfect. Which is why it really surprises me that you haven't been caught making new supplies yet."

"To tell you the truth I think Castiel and Dean are getting suspicious about all the extra stashes of toilet paper I keep finding. They'll never guess the truth though."

"Dad did eventually and pretty early on after first meeting the prophet. I'd only been staying with you a couple months," Rob replied as they made it into the store room.

"You can't trick the Trickster, as he loves to say. Yea well anyway your father has been dealing with prophets a long time, he knows what one can and can't do and he noticed my slip ups. He is my messenger, protecting them falls under his authority. Although he's refused to deal with one since Muhammad, mostly because he pissed him off so much. Which is where the whole shouting _'recite'_ thing came from. Even then he wouldn't have taken anything to do with me because he originally wanted nothing to do with the whole apocalypse. Which is why Raphael is guarding me. 

Mind you he still would end up getting mixed up with team free will in most realities where this happens. Gabriel loved J more than any other brother, except maybe Castiel, after all he raised Cas. He may have been able to convince himself Dean Winchester was a different person, which he is in his own right. Even to the point of playing crude and sometimes cruel tricks on him, after all you didn't see the whole mystery spot, let's kill Dean in front of Sam a hundred different ways on a hundred different Tuesday's fiasco, since he didn't do that or TV land in your reality. But once Castiel joined up with Dean he'd never be able to stay away on the sidelines."

"I did land in TV land on my first jump. Haven't seen Virgil since."

"Oh your Dad stuck him in a pocket dimension inside a couple hundred pocket dimensions, all of which running at different speeds time wise. Apparently he didn't believe he meant you no harm. Anyway by the time Virgil got out of all that he lost your trail. He was already on the fence about being on Gabriel or Raphael's side. You'll find when you get home Uncle Virgil has jumped ship. Didn't appreciate Raphael trying to kill him slowly and horribly for his failure to catch you. Especially when your Dad rescued him, inadvertently true, because he wanted to know where you've gone, but saved him none the less. Come on we've only got a few more boxes to sort through then you can make anything you like within reason. You can stay with me till Gabriel shows up looking for you."

 

* * *

 

They were both outside when it happened. Future Dean and Past Dean where seen together and Past was ripping Future a new asshole about shooting someone. Then Cas noticed him. "Who are you?"

"Er... Rob?"

"That's the kid Chuck brought back from his run into town," Risa replied.

"You let Chuck go to town by himself again?" Future Dean asked Cas with a shadow of his old self.

"I can look after myself you know, I'm like over forty," Chuck protested only to be ignored again. 

"That _'boy'_ is half angel. More than half now, his grace is feeding off of his soul and expanding rapidly. I've never met a nephilim before but I thought they stayed half and half all their life."

"I've been told I'll be a fully fledged angel by age one hundred. I don't think there's been a nephilim quite like me before."

"If you're this powerful now, what will you be in a hundred years? You're already more powerful than most seraphim," Cas wondered aloud.

"Slightly less than my father," he replied even though it was a statement not a question.

"Wait, if you're half angel can you take me back to my time? I need to go find Sam."

"He's not just half angel, he's half archangel," a familiar voice interrupted in its southern drawl.

Both Deans and Cas turned around to see a familiar figure sitting on the hood of the jeep Future Dean had been driving. "Son of a bitch! Are you behind this!?" Past Dean asked stalking up to him.

He disappeared and appeared beside Chuck and Rob. "Oh please. If I was it'd be a lot more original." The other three turned around and glared. "I mean the whole zombie apocalypse thing is just way too over done. Nope this is all Zac and Luce's doing. It's not even real. Time moves in it real enough, but the only real people here is, me, Rob, Chuck, Castiel, both Dean's, Sam and Lucifer."

"Is that how you're not dead Gabriel? I saw you die brother," Castiel asked solemnly.

"Honestly I don't know. I came here from an alternative universe to get my kid. When they did the same thing in mine they ran time in this pocket universe so much faster than the other one it was over by the time I had time to notice anyone was gone. But they are running events to mirror the most probable out come of your universe if things go on the way they are."

"Why did you call that dam trickster Gabriel?" Past Dean asked Cas.

"Because, _'that dam trickster'_ is my brother _'Gabriel'_. He ran away from Heaven and became Loki."

Gabriel moved closer to his brother and looked him over. "Castiel are you high? And drunk?"

"Only when I can help it," he replied laughing.

"And he's holding orgies too," Past Dean added.

"Dam and I thought that stick was shoved so far up your ass you'd never get it out. He was like this in the other universe?"

"Nowhere near as bad," Rob answered, "but basically yea. If he didn't feel like it was his duty to help train my physical fighting skills he probably would have been. He also helped with my special training, not that he remembers. The time I spent there wasn't all bad. Life was hard but I got really good at healing because of it. I learned how to make permanent stuff, not just solid illusions, food and toilet paper mostly. Chuck taught me how to play the guitar."

"You can play the guitar?" Past Dean asked Chuck surprised.

"Believe it or not I did have a life before I got your life story beamed into my head," he replied rolling his eyes. "I'll have you know I'm actually an MIT graduate, with a dam doctorate in echo friendly engineering. I got stuck selling books for a living after one of the major oil companies stole my patents. They can afford better lawyers than me. This really darn good one, a British guy named Crowley. You aren't the only ones who had their lives screwed up by angels."

Gabriel and Rob both knowing who Chuck really is, was impressed he actually took the time to make a whole back story for himself. College education, ex-girlfriends and a couple ex-boyfriends, career down the shitter, legal bills, parking tickets and all. It's why until he had been told otherwise Rob had thought Chuck was a vessel.

"If the Dean from this time ever took the time to bother to notice. I was the one that installed the rain catchers, solar powered water heaters, the wind turbine, the hydroponics, and all the stuff people used to laugh at me for back in the nineties. I did most of it from scavenged parts too."

"Crowley? You mean the demon I finally managed to get the Colt from?"

"He was a demon? No wonder he was such a good lawyer," Chuck grumbled.

"You got it?" Castiel asked.

"The Colt is useless. There is only six things in all of creation that gun can't kill. God, the Darkness, the Horsemen because they are more God's siblings than creations, archangels, leviathans, and Mother Nature herself. Any being of primordial creation essentially. I should know, I helped Samuel Colt make it," Gabriel interrupted. "You think I'd really be stupid enough to teach him how to make something that can kill me?"

Before anything could be done about it Future Dean pulled out the Colt and shot Gabriel with it. 

"Dad!"

"What the fuck! I get he's annoying but why the hell did you just shoot Gabriel!" Past Dean yelled at his counterpart.

"To see if it really doesn't work on Archangels."

"That's cold Dean, even for how you've been lately," Chuck added looking extremely disappointed. "And in front of his son too."

Gabriel groaned proving he was still alive. Rob helped heal the wound that was already closing up on his forehead. "Dad?"

"Jesus that hurt!" He yelled when he got his senses back. "I'm fine Robbie. If getting shot by a Dalek on my way here didn't kill me, I doubt that thing will."

Rob had trouble not making a smart remark about the name slip. He'd just let Dean and everyone else continue to think an archangel just took his name in vain. "You got shot by a Dalek?"

"Yep, and nearly squashed by Aunty Amara because I landed in the wrong place and time. Oh and Henry Winchester says to tell you thanks for saving him from Abaddon even if he is a little confused as to the how."

"I didn't do anything. Guess I'm not powerful enough to take on a hell knight yet. My mark activated when I accidentally got in the way. She got smited sevenfold the damage she intended to make."

"Yea well it will be quite a while before you're up to taking on one of them yourself. There's only Cain and Abaddon left and one can't be killed so you don't need to worry to much about it. Come on Kiddo lets get home, your mother is frantic. She threatened to cover Balthazar in holy oil and light him up."

"Ouch. She sounds like a tough bird," Past Dean intupted.

"She's you're sister so of course she is."

"Sister?"

"In our universe, Sam is a Samantha. And before you ask, no I'm not sending you home first. You're not done learning everything Zac wants you to. Normally I wouldn't care and would love throwing a spanner in the works. You need to play this one out Dean-o because I know you a heck of a lot better than Zachariah, in my universe you're like my annoying younger brother. This little scenario, it's gonna do the opposite to what he wants."

"Take care Robbie," Chuck said quietly, "see you on the other side."

"Race you home," Gabriel told his son playfully and jumped out of the universe closely followed by Rob.

 

* * *

 

Rob cheered loudly as he appeared back home at Bobby's place a second before his father. He started to dance around him playfully and cheered, "I win! I win, you loose! You are slowing down in your old age Dad!"

"Am not! I let you win," he huffed back.

"Nope. No you didn't. I just beat the fastest angel ever created in a race," he shot back, "and you had a whole two seconds head start!"

"Give me a brake, I just got shot by the Colt. That thing might not kill me but it hurts."

Samantha Winchester had grabbed hold of her boy, who had been missing for three weeks and was inspecting him from head to toe. She let go of him much to Rob's relief, and ran over to Gabriel started checking him instead. "Are you alright?"

He smiled fondly at her and replied, "Just a little bit sore. I'm fine, and our son is fine." He pulled her in for a kiss and she eagerly responded. They had a strange relationship, the two of them were together but not in any traditional sense. They were both free to date and have sex with others, but they were committed to each other. It worked for them and neither cared what anyone else thought of the arrangement. "Feeling much better now."

"Do you two have to make out in front of me?" Rob whined. 

"No, but it's the most fun way to make you squirm I've got," Gabriel replied. "With how much you don't act like a ten year old at times its nice to know girls are still icky."

"Are you ok Robbie? I was worried about you," Sam asked.

"I'm fine Mom," he replied rolling his eyes, "I'm not just half angel, I'm half archangel. I've also got protections on me cast by God himself in case I come across something I can't handle. It may have dwindled as my grace replaces my soul, but it's still there and works just fine even in another reality."

"I know that logically, but I'm you're mother and it's my job to worry. I'm also a bit hormonal at the moment."

"Yea we got something to tell you Kiddo," Gabriel spoke up slipping one arm around Sam's waist and placing the other on Rob's shoulder. "You know how you always wanted a younger brother or sister?"

Rob's eyes widened and he looked at his mother more carefully and could see it. The spark of life in his mother's abdomen. No two sparks. "You're having twins. Does Granddad know?"

"Yea, got His permission to have more children and everything. So no need to worry on that count."

Rob used what Chuck taught him about reading the future and smiled. He was going to finally have a younger brother and sister, the names where still in flux but he already loved them.

"We're also getting married," his mother added.

"Finally talked her into it," Gabriel explained happily, "and I'm gonna need a best man. Talked Chuck into preforming the ceremony, and Bobby is going to give away the bride. Now all we need is to get Dean-o into a dress to be maid of honour."

The young archnephilim laughed at the visual. "That I'd love to see. Sure I'll be your best man Dad. Are the rest of my brothers and sister invited?"

"Of corse. Even got a promise that no one is going to try hunting my kids. Now all we need is to stop Raphael crashing the party. He's only got the most fanatical followers left."

"Actually Dad I got an idea I picked up from one of those universes. The second to last one you had to be rescued because you where tossed into an alternative universe where you only played Gabriel on TV. There was no magic there so you couldn't escape without being pulled back from this side."

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea. Gives us the option of rescuing him later if he's needed."


End file.
